Shadow's Rose
by RetroTheFox17
Summary: Since Shadows fall from the Ark, he has been riddled with Nightmares from his last moments on the Ark 50 years ago. He feels nothing but hurt until a certain pink hedgehog pays a visit. Shadow X Amy
1. The Nightmare

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my 2nd attempt at a Shadamy Fanfic (the first one didn't do so well so it has since been deleted .) I hope you enjoy! Oh, and in regards to my Nick x Judy Zootopia FanFic, it will be updated soon too ^.^. This chapter is a bit short, but dont worry, the nect one will be longer. Anywho, here is Chapter 1!

Shadow laid in bed; his body still beaten and bruised from his fall from the Ark a month ago. Even the Ultimate Life Form can't heal that fast from such a fall, though if it wasn't for who he is he certainly never would have survived such a fall. Tails was able to track him down, thanks to the energy levels he was still emitting due to the Chaos Energy he received from the Emeralds. Upon finding him, he was somehow still conscious. He refused any help and only wished to be taken home. Even in his state, no one wanted to argue with him.

Shadow now remembers everything from his past. And since then, anytime he falls asleep, he has the same nightmare. He fights sleep, but it always manages to pull him under.

To his dismay, he has drifted asleep.

Nightmare

Shadow can hear the gunshot and the screams of innocent men, women and their families being murdered by G.U.N troops. The screams echo through the Ark, only so often do they stop until the troops find more people to eliminate. People who are confused and terrified. People who did nothing wrong. People who cant understand why this is happening. Shadow snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand tighten around his own.

It was Maria. His best friend, his only true friend aboard the Ark. Her blonde hair a mess and her blue eyes filled with water. Tears went down her cheeks.

She started running, not letting go of his hand. "This way Shadow, we are almost there!" She yelled at her dark companion close behind her. They made multiple turns; not having the time to process all the blood that painted the walls or the bodies laying on the floor.

They quickly made there way through a long corridor and finally reach their destination.

"Quick Shadow, stand under that pod" Maria said pointing to the escape pod across the room.

As Shadow got under the Escape Pod, footsteps could be heard running towards the room. Maria pulled a lever, closing the pod over Shadow.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Shadow said confused.

Just then a G.U.N troop came into the room; he pointed his pistol at Maria.

"Back away from the control panel now" the troop said.

Maria turned and looked at the Troop; then she turned back to the control panel. The troop fired as she hit the launch button.  
Last thing Shadow saw before the pod launched was Maria's body slumped over the control panel.

End Nightmare

Shadow woke up, covered in sweat, eyes red from crying. He glanced at the clock; it was 7am.

"Another great sleep" Shadow mumbled sarcastically to himself.

He sat up in his bed, wincing from the pain he was feeling. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and slowly stood up. He walked towards the window and opened the curtains, sun flooded into his dark bedroom. Shadow has been out of his house since the fall from the Ark; the only time he leaves his room is to eat and use the bathroom. He knows he should go outside, but he can't bring himself to do so.

Shadow walked over to the dresser by his bed and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Shadow never drank much, but since the fall it's what he has mostly been doing.

He opened the whiskey and looked at the glass. He grunted and put the glass back down and took a few gulps from the bottle before taking it with him back to his bed; knowing he will more than likely finish it and maybe another before the day is over.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, Chapter 2 coming real soon ^.^


	2. A Visit

A/N: Here is Chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!

Sonic's House: 8pm

Everyone was gathered at Sonic's house to celebrate stopping the Ark from destroying the planet a month ago. Everyone except Shadow, of course.

The Chaotix were being there goofy selves in Sonic's pool, Tail's was playing video games with Cream, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Rouge were hanging out and talking in the kitchen, and everyone else was dancing around in the living room.

"Hard to believe its only been a month huh guys?" Knuckles said

"You can say that again, feels like it was just yesterday" Amy said.

Rouge nodded in agreement as she sipped a glass of red wine.

"I don't know how you guys can say that" Sonic said wit ha chuckle "nothing interesting has happened since, it fees like forever ago."

Rouge removed her lips from her glass, "sounds like you want there to be something that's about to destroy the world" Rouge said.

Sonic chuckled "Just gives me something to do" he said.

As they continued their talk, Amy started wondering about a certain hedgehog.

Where is he? I even sent him a special invitation, I was sure he'd make an appearance. Amy thought to herself

"Hey have any of you seen or heard from Shadow." Amy said.

"Nah, you know Shadow isn't the type of guy to come to a party" Rouge said.

"But has anyone heard from him at all this past month?"

Sonic chuckled "Nope, but as Rouge said, you know Shadow. Knowing him he's probably just out running around, sticking to himself. Hell he's probably just as bored as am waiting for the next big disaster to hit."

"Well maybe we should go and check on him" Amy said, feeling somewhat disappointed in everyones lack of concern for Shadow.

"Come on Amy, that would just make him mad, besides what's the point? Im sure he's doing fine." Knuckles said. "Come on guys, lets go dance" Knuckles said motioning for everyone to come.  
Sonic and Rouge followed but Amy stayed behind.

Guess I'll just go by myself to check on him. She thought to herself.

She grabbed her jacket and left Sonic's house. It was mid December so it was pretty cold out. It was about 9pm by the time she got to Shadow's.

Good thing I bundled myself up, otherwise I'd be freezing.

She got to the gate outside Shadow's house. It was nothing special, a simple, two story, red house. She noticed that all the lights were off. Before opening the gate she took notice to the mailbox. It wasn't fully closed and she was able to see that there was mail inside.

She opened it up and was shocked to see that it was full of mail. Mail that was a month old.

He hasn't check his mail in a month? She thought to herself, feeling concerned.

She took the mail out and stuffed it into her inner coat pocket. She then opened the gate and made her way to his door.

She knocked on the door and waiting a minute. Nothing. She knocked again. Nothing.

Should I just go in? She thought to herself.

She grabbed the door handle and turned it a bit. The door was unlocked. She decided to go inside, hoping that if Shadow was there that he wouldn't be mad at her for entering his home without his permission.

Once she was inside she closed the door. It wasn't that much warmer inside then what it was outside. She felt the wall for a light switch and flipped the switch once she found it. Shadow's living room was a simple as could be. Just a TV with a couch in front of it and a small table in between. That was it. She found the thermostat and cranked it all the way up.

She made her way around the rest of the downstairs, there was no sight of Shadow. She decided to make her way upstairs. There were three rooms. She opened the first door on her right. It was an empty spare room. She opened the second door on her right, it was an ordinary bathroom.

She then headed for the last room at the end of the hallway. She opened it and stepped inside; she could hear light breathing. The room smelled of alcohol.

"Shadow?" she said aloud. She felt for a light switch and flipped it on. She gasped when she saw Shadow laying in his bed, holding a bottle of whiskey. She could tell he must of passed drinking as it spilt all over him and his bed. She saw another empty bottle sitting on the stand beside his bed. She quickly went over to Shadow and shook him.

"Shadow wake up!" Amy said worried.

After a few moments shadow woke up and jumped, slightly startled.

"A-Amy? What are you doing here?" Shadow said confused.

"I came to check on you! It's be a month since anyone has last seen or heard from you!" Amy said, feeling more upset of the state that the dark hedgehog.

"Oh, yeah, well, I'm fine" Shadow said, trying to stand up to get out of bed but falling back down.

"Fine!? It appears you can't even get out of bed, you had a mailbox full of mail, your house was freezing when I first came in and when I find you you're passed out and have whiskey all over you, you call that fine!?" Amy said, tears filling her eyes. This went unnoticed by Shadow who kept his head down.

Shadow sighed "I'm fine" he said again.

"You're not fine! Please let me help you." Amy said, tears not flowing down here cheeks.

"I'm fine, just leave" Shadow mumbled.

"Fine, I'll go." Amy said, her tone that of defeat. Shadow glanced up as she turned in time to see the tears running down her face.

"Why." Shadow said as Amy began walking out his bedroom door.

Amy turned around and walked back to him "Why what?" Amy asked, confused.

"Why do you want to help me." Shadow said, keeping his head down so Amy couldn't see the tears building up in his eyes.

Amy sat down on his bed beside him "Because you're friend and I care about you" Amy said, wiping her tears from early away.

Shadow was somewhat shocked by what she said.

Friend? She actually considers me a friend? Shadow thought to himself. Tears now flowing down his face as he began lightly sobbing.

Amy leaned down to get a look at his face and saw his tears. This broke her heart as she never thought she'd ever see Shadow like this. She wrapped her arms around Shadow and hugged him.

This shocked Shadow. Last time he had been held like this was by Maria on the Ark.

Shadow hugged her back. This came as a shock to Amy, who expected him to push her away.

They stayed this way for a few minutes before Shadow broke the embrace to speak.  
"Okay" he said "You can help."

Amy smiled at him and hugged him again, happy she was able to get through to him.

"First things first" Amy said "You need a shower" Amy said referring to the smell of alcohol that drenched Shadow.

Shadow chuckled, which surprised Amy.

Amy hugged him one last time "I'll see you tomorrow" She said. She then left his bedroom.

After a few moments Shadow decided she was right, he did need a shower. He showered in the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and then went to bed, for the first time in a month he was curious about what tomorrow would bring.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Chapter 3 coming soon ^.^


	3. Groceries

A/N: Chapter 3, enjoy!

Shadow woke up, as usual sweaty with red eyes from crying cause of his Nightmare. He looked at the unopened bottle of whiskey sitting on his dresser.

 _Not today_. Shadow thought to himself.

He through on a pair of pants and a Shirt.

He went down stairs and for the first time in a month decided he was going to sit down on the couch and watch some TV. He discovered that there was a problem with his plan. Once he got to the couch he saw a pink hedgehog covered up laying on it.

 _She stayed the night?_ Shadow thought, surprised.

He went up to her and shook her awake, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw him. She stretched and yawned. "Good morning Shadow" she said.

"Morning" Shadow said, "You stayed the night?"

Amy sat up "Oh, yeah, sorry, when I first stepped out it was even colder out then what it was when I got here and I didn t think it would be a good idea to walk all the way home." she said, somewhat worried her staying the night without permission might have upset.

Shadow hearing the worried tone in her voice smiled at her. "Oh that's alright, no need to be sorry, I was just a bit surprised" he said, adding a slight chuckle at the end to reassure her that it was alright.

Amy smiled "That s good, I didn't want to upset you or anything" she said, scooting over to one side of the couch to make room for Shadow.

Shadow sat down next to her and grabbed the TV remote, turning on the TV to the morning news. Amy was somewhat shocked when she saw the time on the bottom right corner of the screen.

"Shadow, it s 8am" Amy said, shocked that he is up so early.

"Oh, yeah, I got up a little late today" he replied.

Amy's eyes got big "This is waking up late for you?" she asked.

"Yea, I m usually up at 6am, what time do you usually get up?" Shadow asked.

"I usually don't get up till 10am at the earliest" she replied

This made Shadow chuckle a bit. "Well if you want you can go back to sleep" Shadow said.

"Oh no it's fine" Amy said with a smile of reassurance. "Now that I m up I am kinda hungry though" she said, resting a hand on her stomach.

"I might have something out in the kitchen" Shadow said.

Amy got up and went to the kitchen as Shadow went back to flipping through channels. Amy opened the fridge and was shocked to find that all it contained was a gallon of expired milk, a couple jars of grape jelly and eggs that she wouldn t trust eating. She then scavenged through his cabinets to find only a couple cans of vegetables, a couple jars of peanut butter, and half a load of expired bread.

She went back into the living room and blocked Shadows view of the TV, placing her hands on her hips. Shadow looked at her somewhat confused.

"Shadow. When was the last time you went food shopping?" she asked.

"Um, well, about a week before the Ark incident" he replied.

"Are you aware you have no food in your kitchen?" She asked.

"What?" Shadow said surprised "There s food out there."

"Okay, Show me" Amy replied.

Shadow got off the couch and went into the kitchen. Amy sat down to wait for Shadow to return. It wasn t long before Shadow came back with one of the jars of jelly, a jar of peanut butter and the half of loaf of expired bread.

"See, there is food" Shadow said, triumphantly.

Amy sighed" Shadow, please tell me you haven t been eating PB&Js on expired bread for the past month."

"Ummm, well, I, um" Shadow said, then sighed, lowering his head in defeat "I need to go shopping."

Amy chuckled "Okay" she walked over to her coat that she hanged on a coat rack beside the door and through it on "Let s go: she said with a smile on her face.

Shadow through on his coat and they both walked out the door. Amy was surprised about how much warmer it was outside then what it was last night. Amy began walking towards the gate when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. She turned to look at Shadow, confused.

Shadow motioned for her to follow him to the side of the house, When they got there Shadow grabbed the edge of a large, blue tarp revealing a black motorcycle. "Didn t think I d have us walk all the way to the store and back did ya?" Shadow said with a slight chuckle.

Shadow started it. He pushed it to and out the gate, Amy right behind him, onto the side of the road. He got on it and put on his helmet. Shadow handed Amy a spare helmet and patted the spot behind.

Amy blushed. "I.. I ve never ridden on a motorcycle before." she said nervously.

Shadow smirked "that s okay. just hold on tight, I won t go too fast."

Amy, though still a bit nervous, put on her helmet and sat behind Shadow, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her body tight against his. This made the both of them blush, but neither said anything.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I think so" Amy said, a hint of nervousness lingering in her voice.

Shadow put the bike into gear and went, when he did he felt Amy s arms tight around him, this made him blush.

 _Shadow don t be dumb, she s a friend, you don t get feelings_ Shadow thought to himself.

After about 20 minutes they arrived at the grocery store. They parked and both got off of the bike.

"That wasn t as bad as I thought" Amy said to Shadow.

Shadow smirked "See, you were worried about nothing."

They made there way into the grocery store and got a shopping cart. Shadow only put a couple things into the cart, bread, lunch meat, condiments and milk. Amy on the other hand was throwing in a bunch of stuff, Ice Cream, fruits, vegetables, hamburger, steak, chicken and some snack foods. Shadow was somewhat shocked but he didn t mind.

They made there way to the register and Shadow took out his credit card and paid for everything.

Shadow carried out most of the bags and when they got to his motorcycle they place the bags into the saddle bags on the motorcycle.

They both went through the motions of putting on their helmets and getting back on the motorcycle, this time Amy being more comfortable.

When they got back to the house Amy got off and Shadow pushed the motorcycle to the side of the house, retrieved the groceries from the saddle bags and put the tarp back over it.

Shadow walked into the house and met up with Amy in the kitchen, who had just thrown away the rest of the stale bread, expired milk and eggs. Shadow laid the bags of groceries on the kitchen table and him and Amy began putting them away. Once they were finished they went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"There, now you actually have food" Amy said with a smile as she reached for the TV remote and turned the TV on, flipping through channels.

Shadow just smirked and rested his head back; closing his eyes. Unexpectedly, sleep overcame him.

After a few minutes, Amy looked over and seen Shadow was asleep, but something was strange. Tears were streaming down his face and it appeared that he had started to sweat; his whole body was shaking.

Amy immediately got worried and started shaking the dark hedgehog.

"Shadow? Shadow wake up." she repeated as she shook him.

After a few more shakes he finally came out of it.

"Shadow, is everything okay? What were you dreaming about?" Amy asked, concerned.

"It... It was nothing..." Shadow mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear him.

"Shadow, please you can tell me, I m here for-" Amy said, but Shadow cut her off.

"I said I m fine" Shadow said, snapping at the pink hedgehog. Shadow immediately realized his mistake as Amy sunk more into the couch and looked away from him.

 _Dammit out of all the people in this world why did I snap at her_ Shadow thought, disappointed in himself.

"I... I m sorry" Shadow said, holding his head down in shame "I'll tell you."

A/N: That s the end of chapter 3, I hope you are enjoying the story thus far ^.^


End file.
